Two Different Worlds
by Akiko Nagato
Summary: Dua dunia yang berbeda, mungkin orang tidak percaya, namun ini asli, ini kenyataan, dimana ada dunia yang kita tempati dan dunia sihir. Salah satu orang yang bisa membuktikannya adalah Erza Scarlet, memang gila jika seorang 'titania' di kelasnya berbicara seperti itu, namun itu adalah kenyataan. Dimana satu dunia bertarung untuk keduanya. RnR ONEGAI!/For JerZa Fic Competition/


**A/N : HALOOOO! Ini pertama kalinya Akiko nulis cerita Jerza, yosh! Gak usah lama-lama! **

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

_**Two Different Worlds**_

_**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**_

_**Pair : Erza.S & Jellal.F**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Adventure/Romance**_

_**By Akiko Nagato**_

* * *

**_⁞⁞⁞→ Normal POV ←⁞⁞⁞_**

"Hm..." perempuan itu terus membolak-balikan halaman buku seperti mencari-cari halaman namun ini berbeda ia hanya membolak-balik pada halaman itu saja sehingga menyebabkan orang yang melihatnya bingung... gadis itu sedang berada di ruang kelasnya Fairy Tail Academy itulah sekolahnya, terdapat sebuah kayu yang menggantung di dekat pintu bertuliskan 'XII B' itu menandakan bahwa gadis itu sudah SMA. Sepi dan sunyi karna sekarang sedang waktunya istirahat, akan tetapi perempuan itu malah menyempatkan membaca buku tebal yang membuat orang-orang sebelum membaca sudah menyerah.

"Yo Erza!" seru laki-laki berambut biru tua.

"Erza!" seru perempuan berambut pirang.

"HOO ERZA!" teriak laki-laki berambut pink.

"Erza-_san_!" seru gadis kecil berambut biru, yang ternyata juga SMA padahal dia seperti anak berumur 13 tahun.

Mereka berempat adalah teman-teman dari perempuan yang sedang membaca buku itu atau bisa kita sebut Erza Scarlet pacar ketua osis sekaligus model ternama di jepang Jellal Fernandes.

"Oh... Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy...!" jawab Erza kepada teman-temannya.

Ekhem... mari author kenalkan teman-teman Erza... pertama... ada Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell nah itu adalah nama-nama orang yang menyapa Erza sang ketua ketertiban yang kilernya ala badai.

"He... kau baca buku apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Tru..e Sto..ry of... Ze...ref... True Story of Zeref um... itu buku yang sedang laris di pasaran bukan?" kata Wendy.

"Oh buku itu! Buku tentang dunia lain kan?" ucap Natsu.

"Bukan bodoh! Itu buku tentang dunia sihir!" seru Lucy.

"Kalian bedua benar... itu menceritakan tentang dunia lain atau tidak seperti dunia ini... disana adalah tempat dunia sihir..." kata Erza.

"Kayanya asik kalau aku bisa kesana!" seru Gray.

"Ekhem... apa kami mengganggu?" tanya laki-laki berambut biru dengan tato merah di wajahnya, dibelakangnya terdapat perempuan berambut pink dan perempuan berambut ungu entah biru tua author pun bingung.

"Je-Jellal, Meredy, Ultear..." kata Erza.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi kelihatannya asik!?" tanya Ultear.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Meredy.

"Emh... ini... True Story of Zeref..." jawab Erza sambil melihat cover buku itu kepada Meredy.

"He... tebalnya... tak kusangka tenyata pacarnya _kaicho _suka membaca cerita itu..." kata Meredy.

"Pa-panggil aku dengan nama Meredy!" seru Erza yang sedang merona itu.

"_Ha'i Ha'i_, _hounto ni sumimasen..._" kata Meredy sambil membungkuk.

**xXx Aye xXx**

"YEAAAAYYY!" teriak seisi kelas 'XII B' minus Erza dan Jellal.

Ekhem... kalian tau kenapa mereka berteriak? Akiko pikir tidak! Mereka berteriak karena-

"STUDY TOUR! KE KYOTO! YEAYYY!"

Yap... karena study tour ke Kyoto.

"Sekarang kalian diperbolehkan untuk pulang, besok jam 07.00 kalian sudah harus sampai sekolah!" seru Gildarts _sensei_.

"AYE SIR!" teriak semuanya minus 'Erza, Jellal, dan Gildarts'.

**xXx Aye xXx**

"ERZA!" seru Lucy.

"Ada apa?" tanya Erza.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap dirumahku?" tanya Lucy kepada Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Gaajel, dan Juvia.

"Hm... kalau begitu ayo! Aku sudah siap dengan barang-barangnya!" seru Erza.

"Ha'i!" kata semuanya.

Tap... tap... tap...

"SAMPAII! DI RUANG TAMU!" teriak Lucy.

Sekarang semua teman-temannya sudah tereletak dimana-mana karena lelah menaikki tangga, sudah 1 jam mereka menaikki tangga dan akhirnya sampai.

"Lu-Luce... rumah macam apa ini..." kata Natsu yang sudah pusing lima keliling.

"Besarnya seperti istana Lucy-san..." seru Wendy sambil meminum air.

"Jellal! Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Erza sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pacarnya.

"Gray-_sama_...! Kenapa kau menurunkanku!" seru Juvia.

"K-kau berat tau..." kata Gray yang tiba-tiba arwahnya melayang, Juvia yang melihatnya mengejar-ngejar arwah Gray.

"Ma... aku mandi dulu ya!" seru Lucy.

**_⁞⁞⁞→ Erza POV ←⁞⁞⁞_**

Saat Lucy pergi aku mulai berkeliling rumah atau bisaku sebut istana, aku mulai berjalan kearah taman disana terdapat kolam berenang yang cukup besar, aku segera berlari ke ruang tamu dan mengambil baju renang, lalu memberitahu teman-temanku yang sudah tak terkapar.

Akhirnya setelah kami semua mengenakan baju renang, kami berlari ke kolam berenang dan bermain.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita main... lempar koin!" seru Natsu.

"Minna...!" teriak Lucy yang sudah mengenakan baju renangnya.

"Hah... hah... hah... hah... kenapa kalian gak bilang kalau ada disini?" tanya Lucy.

"Kita kan gak bisa pake ponsel di air..." kata Levy.

"Ini!" kata Lucy sambil memberika sebuah ponsel.

"Itu ponsel anti air!" seru Lucy.

**_⁞⁞⁞→ Normal POV ←⁞⁞⁞_**

Semuanya kemudian melihat ponsel tersebut...

"Um... Lu-chan... kau kreatif ya... tapi kalau begini aku juga bisa Lu-chan..." kata Levy.

Dan kalian tau apa yang dimaksud dengan ponsel anti air. Yap ponsel itu dibungkus dengan plastik lalu di ikat sehingga tahan air, sungguh Lucy kau kreatif sekali.

"Yosh Ayo mulai permainannya." Kata Natsu.

"Eh... permainan apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Lempar koin! Kau mau ikut Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"Tentu!" jawab Lucy.

"Natsu-_san_ bagaimana cara bermainnya?" tanya Wendy.

"Cara bermainnya nanti ada salah satu orang yang melempar koin kedalam kolam, nah kalian harus mencarinya, yang mendapatkan koin tersebut itu akan menjadi pelempar koin!" jawab Natsu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai!" seru Erza.

Natsu pun segera berdiri dan memberi aba-aba pada temannya untuk bersiap-siap menangkap koin dalam air... Plung! Semua segera menyelam dan mercari koin tersebut dan yang menang adalah...

"_YATTA _AKU DAPAT!" seru Lucy setelah naik kedaratan.

Lucy pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Natsu lakukan, dan seterusnya.

**xXx Aye xXx**

**_⁞⁞⁞→ Erza POV ←⁞⁞⁞_**

"Ah... Lucy aku pinjam komputermu ya!" teriakku sedangkan Lucy hanya menjawab dengan teriakan, karna ia berada dikamarnya.

Sekarang semua sudah terlelap kedalam mimpi masing-masing... hanya aku yang belum tidur, aku mengerjakan semua tugasku yang belum sempat kuselesaikan, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, aku mengambil cemilan dalam tasku dan memakannya, kulihat jam sudah menandakan pukul 22.00. Ya, memang sudah malam tetapi aku tetap mengerjakan semua tugasku, namun keluar lah sebuah program yang memang misterius, disana tertulis um... Ma... Magic... Worlds... Ya ampun bukankah ini game, aku memencet tombol 'X' namun program tersebut tidak mau hilang... tch... akhirnya aku memencet tombol 'Start' pada game tersebut dan keluarlah banyak pertanyaan, aku pun segera mengisinya, kalian mau tahu apa yang aku tulis?

**_Name :_**

**_Erza Scarlet_**

**_Age :_**

**_17_**

**_Guild :_**

**_Fairy Tail_**

**_City :_**

**_Magnolia_**

**_Magic : _**

**_Requip_**

**_Sword Magic_**

**_Telekinesis_**

**_Lightning Magic_**

**_Fire Magic_**

**_Water Magic_**

**_Mage Class :_**

**_S_**

**_Hair Colour : _**

**_Scarlet_**

**_Eye Colour :_**

**_Brown_**

**_Your Quote :_**

**_"All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world." _**

Hah... akhirnya selesai ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku jadi penasaran ya... aku pun memencet tombol 'Done' lalu keluar sebuah program bertuliskan 'Are You Sure?'... disana terdapat 2 pilihan yaitu iya dan tidak dan aku menjawab 'iya'. Sebuah cahaya pun mengelilingi badanku, sungguh silau aku tak bisa melihat, setelah lumayan lama aku membuka mataku dan bangun.

"I-ini kan... tidak mungkin itu nyata!" seruku.

* * *

**A/N : HUAAA! SELESAIII JUGAA! Gimana jelek ya... hiks... hiks... T.T **

**Nah... Akiko punya Event diadakan sekarang sampai cerita ini end!**

**1. Akan diadakan quis yang berhadiah sebuah cerita pendek!**

**2. Quisnya akan di adakan mulai chap 2 hanya di fict Two Different Worlds! Asli 100% bukan khayalan kok!**

**3. Caranya... Review cerita Two Different Worlds di Akiko Nagato**

**4. Untuk ceritanya masih berhubungan dengan FT untuk pair dan genre kalian akan vote setiap harinya. Jadi adil kan! Soalnya kalau Akiko kirim lewat pm selalu gak dibales dan read jadi males nunggunya.**

**5. Pair yang sudah dikirim ceritanya bisa muncul lagi jika sudah 1 chapter Akiko kirim contohnya... Akiko ngirim cerita fict nah pair nalu ceritanya sudah ada fictnya demo gak akan bisa langsug muncul di fict selanjutnya bisa munculnya di fict selanjutnya lagi dengan vote yang diulang lagi dari awal!**

**6. Jika sudah 3 kali pair sudah muncul di fict tidak boleh muncul lagi!**

**7. Untuk genre sistemnya hampir sama dengan pair tapi kalau untuk genre tidak seperti pair harus menunggu 2 fict update nah kalau genre misalnya itu 10 chap contohnya genre romance nah kemarin misalnya sudah genre romance terpilih dan di fict selanjutnya terpilih dengan vote terbanyak tentu itu bisa! Demo diulang dari awal lagi votenya!**

**8. Untuk cerita fict bagi pemenang akan dikirim di fict Two Different Worlds di akhir cerita.**

**A/N : Nah itu adalah pemberitahuannya cara mem votenya dengan cara Review! Jangan lupa komentar ceritanya juga ya!**

_**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
